The Dragon and the Demon
by k0nceptive
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, a prodigy of the College of Winterhold, had given up on going home. Now he must adapt to his new world and new allies, all while combating his greatest foes yet, the Dovah. And he thought psycho shinobi were bad. NarutoxFemDovahkiin


** Get ready cause here comes the reboot of the Demon and the Dragon, completely revamped and the storyline totally different!**

** I Do not own Naruto or TES Series.**

** Chapter Start – A Destined Meeting.**

Naruto sighed as he sat at the table. Spying a sweet roll, he quickly reached out and grabbed it and shoved it in his mouth before anyone had the chance to steal it. He desperately wished something exciting would happen, it had been really dull around the college lately. He was about to take another bite of the sweet roll when someone walked into the Hall.

"Naruto, the Arch-Mage needs to see you." The woman said. She was the Master Wizard at the college, and she was the one who took care of all the day to day situations of the institute.

"Alright Mirabelle, I'll be right there." Naruto said as he forced himself off of the bench. Naruto made his way outside, pulling up the facemask on his hood. It was snowing, which was truthfully no surprise. He pushed open the door to the Hall of the Elements. It didn't take him long to almost subconsciously make his way to the quarters of Arch-Mage Savos Aren.

"You needed to see me, Sir." Naruto said, bowing respectfully to the Arch-Mage.

"Yes, Naruto." The dark elf mage said, "It seems that Tolfdir and his merry little group of students have stumbled into some problems in Saarthal. Go help them please, we can't afford another incinerated apprentice."

"At once, Milord." Naruto said, trying to suppress a smirk. It was quite an honor to be given a job directly from the Arch-Mage.

Naruto pulled his hood on as he exited the College and walked through the disheveled ruins of the once great city of Winterhold. The city had fallen into disrepair after the Great Collapse of 4E 122, which most of the denizens blamed the college for. It reminded the blonde mage greatly of the fall of Uzu back in his home world. Naruto got slightly depressed at thinking of his home. Three years of trying and he never found a way back, so he gave up. Now he had a new life, and a new purpose, and he was determined not to waste his second chance.

Naruto shook those thoughts out of his head as he trudged along in the knee deep snow, which was surprising considering he stood at six foot four, so there was at least two feet of snow. It took him almost an hour of walking, and one fried snow wolf, to reach Saarthal.

Saarthal was an ancient Nord settlement. Some believed it was the first on the continent of Tamriel. But it was tragically destroyed by the Snow Elves only a few years after it was founded. It was also the site of Tolfdir's, the alteration specialist of the college, newest bout of discovery. Naruto coughed as he walked inside, there was dust everywhere. He continued down into the depths of the crypt, slipping several times with only his previous ninja training saving him. He eventually started using the ebony sword he carried as a walking stick. Eventually he caught up with the elder mage and his rag tag student group.

Tolfdir was an elder man with long grey hair and a beard to match. He was wearing the same robes as Naruto himself, but Naruto also had on steel armored gauntlets and boots that Tolfdir lacked. He also seemed so worried that it made his wrinkles have wrinkles.

Standing behind him was a tall fellow who was wearing novice robes. He was wearing a hood, so Naruto could not make out his face, but he could tell it was a Nord by his bulky, muscular build.

Next to him, peeking out of a female version of the novice hood, was a pair of bright red eyes and gray skin. A dark elf for sure, and a girl, but that was all he could get.

The next figure was much easier to make out. He was a khajiit with medium length gray fur and a brown mustache. He had piercing blue eyes much like Naruto's own and seemed a bit arrogant.

The last figure made Naruto's breath hitch slightly. She a good bit shorter than any of the rest of the group, and was also the only one not to be wearing the mage's robes. She had black, shoulder length hair and steel gray eyes, a curvaceous figure that most women of Skyrim would kill for and was suited up in a set of studded imperial armor. He could guess that she was a Breton just by her height. Naruto was extremely glad his face could not be seen through his hood, because he was blushing like a tomato when he noticed he could see a bit of cleavage through a tear in the chest piece.

"Naruto, my boy. Glad you could make it." Tolfdir said in his raspy voice, "Come, Come, meet my students."

Tolfdir motioned to the Nord, "This is Onmund," then he pointed to the dark elf, "And Breylna Maryon," then the Khajiit, "J'zargo" then he went over to the Breton girl, "And our little warrior here is Sofina Asherry."

"A pleasure," Naruto purred, though it was obviously pointed more toward Sofina than anyone else, which caused her to blush as well, "What do you need help with."

"He is our help? He seems sort of young." Breylna said.

Naruto twitched a little before a spark of lightning flew from his hand and exploded against some rocks, completely vaporizing them. The four apprentices looked awed, but Tolfdir just stood by bored like he was expecting it, "If you are quite done, we have a whole new area to explore."

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck nervously, before motioning for the elder mage to move lead the way. Tolfdir led Naruto and Sofina down the secret passage she had discovered while the other three students stayed behind to help. Soon they came to a small round room with several large coffins. The three were about to continue when time seemed to stop for Naruto and Sofina, but Tolfdir stopped with the time. They were looking around, and close to freaking out when a spectral mage stepped out of a rift in the air.

"Halt, Mages." The man said, "You two have inadvertently started a chain of events that cannot be stopped. Judgment has not yet been past, as you had no way of knowing, but judgment will be passed on the days to come. The Psijic order looks forward to seeing how you will handle the trials in the weeks to come."

The time rift returned to normal and the two sighed in relief. Naruto was about to walk forward when he saw the eyes of the draugr to his left begin to glow a pale blue. He barely raised his armored gauntlet in time to stop the creature's sword from burying itself in his skull. The blondes right hand wrapped around the grip of his ebony sword and he yanked it from its sheathe just in time to parry another blow from the corpse's sword. Naruto swept the skeletons legs out from underneath it, but the draugr kicked out and hit the blonde in the chest, sending him stumbling backwards.

Sofina was faring better. She had already taken a chunk out of her draugr's ancient armor. She was better trained to fight in close quarters, whereas Naruto mostly trained as a mage for the last few years. The loud clang of steel ringing against steel was heard as Sofina's steel sword met the draugr's ancient Nordic sword over and over.

Tolfdir was flinging fireball after fireball at the undead that was swinging wildly at him. He was forced to dodge through the strikes with a grace unfitting for his age.

Naruto was once again in a deadlock with the draugr, each pressing their swords full force against the others. Naruto pushed the draugr's sword back and kicked the skeleton in the wrist bone, fracturing it and causing the ancient nord to drop its sword. Taking advantage of its shock, Naruto swung his sword to the side and cleaved through the spine of the draugr, causing its head to go flying.

Sofina grunted as she parried yet another shot from the relentless draugr. She feigned to the left to confuse the draugr and then stabbed to the right, cleaving through the draugr's forearm and cutting of its arm just below the elbow. She twisted her body to avoid the last desperate attack from the draugr before swinging her sword and cutting through its leg, causing the last flickering of its unlife to be extinguished.

Tolfdir stumbled back to avoid another slice from the undead menace. The elder wizard charged up a fireball and slammed it into the draugr's head, incinerating it.

"Well now that that's over, shall we continue?" Tolfdir said, like they had not just gotten attacked by the living dead.

"Yea, let's get out of here. There might be…._Ghost….."_ Naruto trailed off. He could handle draugr and skeletons and trolls and frostbite spiders and hagravens, but Naruto Uzumaki does not fuck with no ghost.

"We must get to the end, my boy, who knows what treasures this place holds." Tolfdir said.

Naruto pouted in dismay, and slight fear, causing Sofina to laugh slightly. Not the girly giggles that civilians would give when they were trying to be cute, but a full blown laugh that caused Naruto to blush again.

In the middle of her laugh though, she was pushed to the ground when another draugr barreled into her. The draugr attempted for stab the Breton woman in the face, but she caught the sides of its blade, stopping its tip just inches from her eye. The draugr kept trying to force its blade down when it was struck in the side by a massive bolt of lightning, blowing off most of its torso. Sofina could feel Naruto's smirk as he helped her up. She just knew that he would not let her live that down, letting her guard down like that.

The group continued forward, dodging traps and pitfalls along the ways. They quickly passed a pillar puzzle, which was easily figured out.

_'The ancient nords sure were unimaginative.' _Naruto thought.

They were trudging along up a wood ramp when a deathly gurgle was heard from the top. From the top of the ramp stepped another draugr. But this one was different. This draugr was larger and more heavily armored than the others, and also more menacing. Both Naruto and Sofina drew their swords while Tolfdir charged up a spell, and all three stood tensely while they waited for the draugr death overlord to move. None of them expected however, for the draugr to look at them and croak out three words.

"Fus Ro Dah!"

An unseen force sent Naruto rag dolling back down the incline they had just walked up, while Sofina and Tolfdir jumped into action. Sofina clashed her sword against the draugr's, but was pushed to the ground by the over bearing draugr. Before it could end her though, it was forced to dodge a fireball from Tolfdir. The draugr went to charge the elder, but was blocked by Naruto, who had rushed back to the fight. The draugr continued to man handle the two mages as Sofina laid on the ground. The three words kept replaying through her head accompanied by a booming voice that sounded older than time itself, _'Fus Ro Dah, Force Balance Push, feel the power in your soul, prove to me that you are worthy of my gift, the power of Akatosh, prove your power Dovahkiin.'_

The draugr knocked Naruto to the ground again, forcing him to roll away from the dead man's savage strike. Naruto barely parried a shot from the beast's sword and jumped to his feet. Naruto blocked another swing of the draugr's sword with the flat of his blade, the force being exerted by the draugr forcing him to his knees. The draugr then did something unexpected, it kicked Naruto in the ribs, driving the breath out of him. The draugr death overlord raised its sword for the kill when Sofina forced herself to her feet, and licked her lips, "Fus Ro Dah!" the Breton woman's voice boomed out, causing the draugr to go flying. When it impacted though, it did not impact the wall, but a large wooden spike, impaling it. Naruto and Tolfdir looked at Sofina in shock, while the woman looked confused herself.

"What…What was that?" Naruto stuttered.

"I don't know." Sofina said in a soft voice, while Naruto realized that was the first time he had heard her talk.

"I would like to know to, but we should focus on getting out of here first." Tolfdir said, sporting a large cut on his arm.

The others nodded in agreement before continuing into the room the draugr was guarding. Inside was a large glowing ball surrounded by a force field and another draugr, this one with the same shade glow as the force field around it.

Not wanting to take the same chance as last time, Naruto charged the draugr and stabbed at its head, only for his blade to bounce off. Sofina followed right behind him, but her blade also bounced off before they were forced to dodge a hack from its axe.

Meanwhile Tolfdir's mind was working in over drive. "Naruto! Cast a spell on the force field, maybe it will drop the shield on the draugr. Sofina, distract it." Both of them nodded and went on with their separate jobs. Naruto and Tolfdir cast a lightning spell and a fire spell on the field respectively. After about three minutes the shimmer around the draugr crackled and fell, allowing Sofina to cleave through the draugr's head.

The three of them breathed heavily as they rested from the fight. Tolfdir was examining the orb, and Sofina was checking the sharpness of the sword that she had taken off the corpse of the death overlord. Naruto on the other hand was looking over the corpse of the draugr that was guarding the orb. Under its armor he found a note that read, "_Be Bound Here, Jyrik, murderer and betrayer. Condemned by your crimes against realm and lord. May your name and deeds be forgotten forever. And the charm which you bear be sealed by our ward."_ Along with an amulet. Having a feeling that it would be useful later, Naruto pocketed the amulet and the note.

"How utterly interesting, Arch-Mage Aren needs to know about this. You two go inform him, and I'll stay here and study this object some more." Tolfdir said. The two mages nodded and moved to leave from a secret exit in the back. When they exited Saarthal, they immediately ran into three ice wraiths. Naruto and Sofina shared a look, both of them feeling that their adventure was just beginning.


End file.
